


Because of You

by Zena13



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena13/pseuds/Zena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumed Barney was dating Robin because of her “banging body” and her beautiful face, even Robin. But what everyone failed to realise was that if that was the case Barney would’ve just slept with her. No, Barney was with Robin for an entirely different reason. </p><p>That reason was Ted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After scouring the internet for Ted/Barney fics I was dissapointed to find that there really wasn't many out there. So I've just decided to give this a dabble. I've never written for HIMYM before, I hope you guys like it. There was also be room for sexy times. And the awkward talk with Robin. And everyone eventually finding out about Ted and Barney.

Everyone assumed Barney was dating Robin because of her “banging body” and her beautiful face, even Robin. But what everyone failed to realise was that if that was the case Barney would’ve just slept with her. No, Barney was with Robin for an entirely different reason.

“I still can’t believe he would do this.” Ted mumbled angrily to a sympathetic Lily and Marshall. “I loved her and he’s just using her.”

“Well I think that you need to talk to Barney about this.” Lily suggested wisely, trying to mediate. After all this could break up the whole group. Marshall nodded agreeing with his wife.

“There’s no chance I’m going to talk to him. He never even talked to me about it before doing this!” Ted’s voice began to raise and his face flushed a deeper, darker shade of red. “He is so ignorant he hasn’t got a clue what this has done to me!”

“I know you’re angry…” Marshall started, making Ted roll his eyes. “but he’s one of your closest friends Ted. This thing with Robin will probably only last 5 minutes.”  
“That’s what makes it even worse!” Ted spluttered. 

At that minute Barney walked into the bar his eyes immediately drifted over to their booth and smiled seeing 3/4 of his friends, acknowledging them before walking over to the bar to order his usual scotch. Ted’s brain went into overdrive. Should he take flight or stay and fight? Or just pretend nothing had happened? No he couldn’t do that. Ted just didn’t want to talk to Barney right now. “I’ve got to go.” He frowned apologetically at Lily and Marshall, standing up and throwing a few bills on the table. “I’ll see you guys later; you’ll have to fill me in.” Ted stiffly walked past Barney trying everything in his power not to stare at him.

Barney turned around with his scotch and frowned seeing that Ted had left. Barney stalked over to the booth, sliding in and placing his scotch on the table. “Where did Ted go?” Barney asked, hurt across his face.

“Er, he, um, had something to do?” Lily tried to avoid any awkwardness, but she was too much of an open book. She groaned as Barney’s face fell even more and Marshall covered her small hand with his much larger one patting it comfortingly.  
“He didn’t want to see me did he?” Barney concluded, feeling sorry for himself.  
“I’m sorry bro.” Marshall offered. “You really need to talk to him about this Robin thing. He’s pretty angry that you’ve done all this without talking to him. He loves Robin, you know that man.”

Barney pensively stared into his scotch. He should’ve spoken to Ted about Robin, but it was such a big opportunity and he just had to take it. He probably would’ve gone through with it even if he had known Ted was unhappy about it and if Barney is being completely honest with himself then he admits he knew Ted wouldn’t be happy.   
“It’s not the right time to talk about it.” Barney frowned, his grip tightening around his glass. “He didn’t want to talk to me, that’s why he left.” But Ted is Barney’s best friend and he needs his support and he needs his reassurance every time he does something. Barney looks up to Ted.

“Then go after him!” Lily sprang to life. Feeling around in her bag, Lily produced a key and pressed it into Barney’s hand. “Let yourself in, Ted might not answer the door if he knows it’s you.” That thought didn’t really reassure Barney but he nodded putting the key into his jacket pocket and downing the rest of his scotch. Barney stood up, a little shakily, maybe from the scotch and maybe from the fear of talking to Ted.

“Good luck bro.” Marshall smiled at Barney.  
“Text us if you need anything.” Lily smiled. “You can always come back to the bar.” She added. Barney nodded and slowly walked out the door.

***

Ted stared blankly at the television not even sure what he was supposedly watching and nursed a full beer in his hand. His mind was still whirring around with thoughts of Barney and Robin. Robin was meant to be Ted’s scapegoat from Barney and now Barney has her too. Ted has never had luck with the ladies. Not since he meant the blonde haired, suit wearing, ladies’ man at the urinal. Having seen what he’d seen at that urinal, it’s no wonder Barney managed to please all those women

At first he thought it was because none of Barney’s tricks worked for someone who wasn’t that sleazy. Or because all of the good women were going off with Barney. It had taken Ted a long time to realise that the reason he hadn’t been doing so well with the ladies was because of Barney but not for the reasons he had originally thought. There was just something about the way that Barney’s every move had to be approved by Ted. Something very sweet and charming. Ted wasn’t sure when he realised it, but he like Barney, far too much. He was mad at Barney because Robin was meant to be his distraction from Barney.

Outside, Barney stood listening into the apartment. It was silent, was Ted even in there? Barney listened a little harder and heard the quiet background noise of the television. Barney took a deep breath and pulled the key out of his pocket. Ted barely acknowledge the key slip into the lock and turn slowly but turned his head when he didn’t hear Lily and Marshall chattering.

“What are you doing here?” Ted asked, his voice calm but monotone.

Barney stepped through the doorway and walked towards Ted. “We need to talk.” Barney stuttered, more nervous than ever. Ted was his best friend, he couldn’t lose him over this.  
“Then talk.” Ted muttered, bringing his beer up to his lips.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t talk to you first Ted.” Barney started. “The opportunity just arose and I had to take it. I just had to.”  
“But you don’t even like Robin.” Ted continued to stare forward at the television, still not sure what he was watching.

Barney gulped slightly. Should he tell Ted the truth? Why he was really with Robin? “Is that why you’re so mad?”  
Ted hesitated. “Partly.” He mumbled, looking up at Barney for the first time in a while.

“Okay, I’ll tell you the truth.” Barney sat down on the couch next to Ted, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I’m with Robin.. because of you."  
"Because of me?" Ted questioned looking at Barney.

"So.. I could be close to you.” Barney went beetroot red, looking away from Ted and into the apartments small kitchen.  
“What? So because I had Robin that meant you had to have her too?!” Ted spluttered angrily. “You’re so unbelievable. You know I still like her and you’re choosing to be pathetic because you think you need to do everything that I do!” Ted swung his arms around, making Barney flinch.

“That’s not what I meant.” Barney replied quietly, looking down at his dress shoes, almost like a naughty child. “I meant.. you’d been with Robin so if I was with her I’d be with someone who’d been with you, so I’d be closer to being with you.”

Ted was silent and that scared Barney, so he tore his gaze away from his shoes and looked Ted in the eye. “What are you trying to say?” Ted asked Barney, their eyes meeting.  
“I’ve liked you from the moment I met you Ted..” Barney admitted quietly, tears forming at his eyes. Ted started to laugh and Barney leapt to his feet blushing like crazy and a hurt look in his eye, the tears now streaming down his face. “Forget I said anything.” Barney turned to leave.

“No!” Ted stood up, his arm gripping onto Barney’s bicep. “I was laughing because I was angry that you had stolen Robin, not because I was madly in love with her but because she was the first girl I’d actually managed to have a connection with since I met you. She was meant to get my mind off of you Barney.”

Barney’s eyes searched Ted’s for some sign that he was just telling a joke and messing with Barney, but he failed to find one. Ted stepped closer and wiped his thumbs under Barney’s eyes, drying the fallen tears, then his hand rested against Barney’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you cry Barney.”

“I wasn’t crying!” Barney protested, as if like a small child, pushing Ted’s hand off of his cheek. “It was just my awesomeness over spilling.”  
Ted smiled endearingly at the blonde man, that was the Barney he knew and well, loved. “Of course it was Barney.” He replied softly.

Barney couldn’t take it any longer and grabbed Ted’s face, smashing their lips together. For such a forceful kiss it was surprising that their noses didn’t collide. Ted’s hand came up to rest on Barney’s hip pulling him towards him, passionately kissing Barney back. Barney smiled into the kiss. 

They were going to be okay. More than okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write because I've never written M/M sex scenes before, I'm very open for tips. I've got another chapter in the works too, look out for it!

Sweet kisses turned to passionate making out, and resting hands turned to desperate grabbing at shirts and thighs and biceps. Sitting close to each other turned to Barney straddling Ted.   
“Hey, Barney?” Ted asked in between deep, passionate kisses.   
“Mmmm” Barney hummed, pulling away from Ted’s lips and reattaching himself to Ted’s neck. 

“Have you… ever done this before?” Ted asked hesitantly, whilst Barney was a big ladies man, he also seemed like he’d be up to pretty much anything.   
Barney pulled away from Ted’s neck and looked at Ted amused. “Oh Ted.” Barney laughed. “Do you really think I’d be so cruel as to limit this sexiness to just one gender?” Barney gestured to himself making Ted rolled his eyes and throw his head against the back of the sofa. That was the Barney he knew, not this emotional, sweet guy who had made a temporary appearance.   
“Well, I haven’t.” Ted blushed, turning away from Barney. 

Now, Barney wasn’t the emotional type and he thought he’d already done his share of emotional stuff already this evening. But this was Ted. And seeing the furious blush on his friend’s face, Barney knew he had to do something to avoid complete embarrassment for him. So, Barney attentively place his hands either side of Ted’s face and pulled his face to look at him.   
“It’s just like doing it with a girl.” Barney smiled reassuringly. Ted looked at him confused, until he realised, if for Ted it’s just like doing it with a girl then that must mean that he is the one doing the fucking… 

“Wait, you want me to…?” Ted asked wide eyed. Whenever Ted had fantasised about Barney and him he’d always imagined that Barney would be the one having sex with him. Barney was the one always having sex with girls, why wouldn’t it be him having sex with Ted?  
“Of course I want you to, Ted.” Barney smirked. “I know I’ve always said you’re a girl but you’re really not.” Barney stroked Ted’s chest and ground their erections together. 

Ted was suddenly filled with lust. “Bedroom, now.” The blonde could barely pull himself from Ted for a minute to walk to Ted’s bedroom, so Ted stood up and Barney wrapped his legs around him, allowing him to carry Barney to his bedroom. Barely able to pull apart from each other, a room that Ted knew like the back of his hand became foreign as the pair bumped into various objects as they made their journey to the bedroom. 

Ted roughly threw Barney down onto the bed, Barney’s eyes shining at Ted’s new found dominance. Ted pulled eagerly at Barney’s suit, only slowing down when Barney glared warningly. With Barney’s clothes off, Ted eyed Barney up and down in all his naked glory. He could see how Barney managed to give so many ladies the time of their life… Barney was massive. Ted was definitely glad that he was doing the fucking.

Ted then started to slowly undress himself, teasing Barney by showing the blonde glimpses of his skin. Barney leaned up trying to pull at Ted’s clothes, resulting in Ted swatting his friend’s hands away with a glare. Ted did however pull his clothes off and stood at the end of the bed with a raging erection. 

Ted trailed his hand down Barney’s toned torso, gently trailing his fingers over Barney’s dark blonde pubic hair but then letting his hands wander over Barney’s thighs, teasing the blonde. Barney practically whimpered as Ted traced the older man’s v lines. 

“Please…” Barney whimpered, his hand twitching at his side, ever so tempted to pull at himself.   
Ted raised his eyebrow at the older man and retracted his hand completely. “What do you want Barney?” Ted asked leaning over the blonde and nibbling at his neck.   
“Please… touch my cock…” Barney pleaded, his breathing hitched.  
Ted tilted his head to the side considering Barney’s request. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” Ted smirked, curling his hand firmly around the others cock. Ted stroked slowly but firmly, earning little gasps from his blonde friend. 

“Do you want more, Barney?” Ted asked, looking straight into Barney’s eyes. Barney just nodded frantically, not trusting his voice to hold out. Ted took a deep breath and leaned over Barney, his mouth getting closer and closer to his friend’s member. Barney’s eyes widened as Ted licked a stripe up his member and swirled his tongue around his tip. With one hand around the base of Barney’s dick and the other gently fondling his balls, Ted took Barney’s dick in his mouth and started to suck. Ted was surprised that it actually didn’t taste bad at all, in fact it just tasted like skin. Staring Barney straight in the eye Ted took more of Barney into his mouth earning a deep groan from Barney.  
“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Barney gasped, as his younger friend sucked him hard. This earned a laugh from Ted, which vibrated over Barney’s length. “F-fuck Ted.” Ted felt his dick twitch eagerly between his legs. Ted smirked and continued to pleasure Barney.

After a few minutes of Ted sucking, Barney whimpered and pushed Ted back with a weak “Stop.”  
“What’s wrong?” Ted worried, “Am I doing something wrong?”  
“No, no, no. Not at all.” Barney smiled reassuringly. “I just don’t want to blow my load before time.”

Ted got off the bed and Barney eagerly watched as Ted strode to his bedside table, pulling the draw open and taking out a silver packet and a small bottle of lubricant. Ted stood over Barney, whose eyes widened as Ted flicked open the lube bottle, all the while his eyes never drifting from Barney’s. 

Barney’s eyes followed Ted’s hands as he gently squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbing it along the whole length of his fingers. “Spread them.” Ted ordered, bringing his eyes back to Barney’s. Barney obeyed immediately, his cock eagerly twitching between his legs.  
Ted hesitated, looking at his friend, was he really going to do this? His sticky hand dropped to his side, “Barney… is this all you want from me?” Ted asked, feeling slightly pathetic. Barney slowly sat up, his cock still standing to attention. “Of course not Ted…” Barney assured softly. “However, this is all I want right now.” Barney looked lustfully at Ted through his eyelashes. 

Fuck it, Ted thought and pushed Barney back against the bed. Ted climbed onto bed, kneeling at the end of Barney and pulling his legs over his own thighs to gain better access. Pressing a finger against Barney’s puckered hole, Ted looked up at Barney to gauge his reaction.   
Barney’s shallow breathing encouraged Ted to keep going. Ted gently rubbed his finger around the older man’s arsehole and then tentatively slipped the tip of his index finger into the puckered hole. Barney gasped loudly and pushed into Ted’s finger.   
“Nuh-uh” Ted warned, slowly pulling his finger back out causing Barney to whimper. Ted smirked and then pushed his finger all the way into Barney. 

“Fuckkkk” Barney cried, bucking his hips as Ted found his prostate and gently pressed against it. “More…” he panted and Ted gave into his plea, inserting a second finger into Barney’s hole and then a third once he’d stretched him out. Barney turned into a bumbling mess, his dick twitching wildly between his legs. “Ted, Teddy… more, please.”

“What do you want, Barn?” Ted asked smirking, his fingers still pushing back and forth against Barney’s prostate and his other hand gently rubbing the tip of Barney’s length.   
“Your, your cock.” Barney panted, pushing himself back onto Ted’s fingers.   
“Do you really?” Ted teased. “You want this?” He pulled at his own cock and Barney’s eyes widened at Ted’s sexual confidence.  
“I need it.” Barney rushed out, leaning forward and taking Ted’s cock in his own hand. “Please!” He inched forward, trying to push himself onto Ted’s member.   
“Okay Barney, let me put the condom on then.” Ted laughed as Barney detached himself from him and picked the silver packet up off of the bed. Ted carefully opened the packet despite Barney’s protests, trying to make him go faster so they could have sex quicker. Once Ted got the condom out he quickly squeezed the tip and rolled it over his penis, he then slathered a generous helping of lube over his member. 

“Okay…” Ted pulled Barney back over his thighs and positioned himself at Barney’s entrance. “Last chance, are you sure you want to do this?” Barney said nothing, instead he just pushed forward, impaling himself onto Ted’s cock.

“Fuckkk” They simultaneously hissed, Ted because he’d never felt anything so tight around his cock and Barney because he hadn’t really had sex with that many men and it did hurt (though the pleasure did outweigh the pain). 

“Don’t move just yet!” Barney cried as Ted went to start moving. “Hurts.” Barney complained almost pathetically. Ted really was seeing a different side to his friend.   
After a few moments, Barney started to move himself up and down Ted’s cock. Ted held onto Barney and turned over onto his back, so Barney was straddling him. Sure, Ted had been in this positions many times before but never with anyone breastless, so he wasn’t too sure what to do with his hands to start with but then his hand found his way around his cock and started pumping Barney hard. 

The older man was groaning loudly and throwing that beautiful blonde head back. Ted removed his hand from around Barney’s member and placed his hands on his friend’s hips guiding him up and down roughly. The brunette then spun Barney around and pushed him back onto the bed, fucking him from behind.  
“Fuck, fuck Ted…” Barney moaned. “I’m, I’m getting sooooo close.”   
“Not yet Barney.” Ted warned, swatting the other on the bottom, making him whimper slightly and squeezing his hand round his cock. Ted continued to thrust into Barney getting closer to his own climax. He’d never say it to Barney, but if he was honest Ted would have to admit that this was the best sex he’d ever had.   
“Uhhhh, I’m going to come.” Ted moaned loudly. Slowing his thrusts down, his movements became sloppy as he let go of Barney’s cock, who immediately shuddered and came with a loud “TED!” all over Ted’s bed. With one last thrust Ted himself, came and the pair collapsed together content even lying in their own mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether I should end this here or write some more? Let me know in the comments. I do have an idea for more chapters if that's what you guys want!


End file.
